


Peter Hale, Sexual Educator

by Triangulum



Series: Sex Fiends [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Aromantic Isaac, Demisexual Isaac, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Pack Orgies, Peter teaches the pack sex ed because they know nothing, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, everyone is 18, safe sex, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: Peter has officially had it. Between Erica's pregnancy scare and Isaac freaking out at the last pack meeting, flashing them all because he was so sure that he'd caught a STD ("Isaac. That's jock itch."), Peter was going to lose his shit. How is the public school system so useless at sex ed? Then they wonder why they have high pregnancy and STD rates. Hmm, a possible connection? Christ. So Peter makes a trip to the local Planned Parenthood to pick up all the pamphlets that he can carry and then makes a trip to the local adult store. Who else is going to teach the puppies? Derek? Please. His nephew couldn't even answer if Erica's birth control would be effective or not as a werewolf (spoiler alert, it isn't).ORThe one where Peter teaches sex ed to the pack and it devolves into a pack orgy. That's it. Pure smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, shout out to Julibean19 and Mysenia for completely enabling me on this. Whoops.
> 
> I've also aged everyone up to be 18, so let's say they're all seniors.
> 
> The definitions used of asexuality, aromantic, and demisexuality were provided word-for-word from a friend of mine who is an aromantic demisexual. I'm not just throwing words around, I promise.

Peter has officially had it. Between Erica's pregnancy scare and Isaac freaking out at the last pack meeting, flashing them all because he was so sure that he'd caught a STD ("Isaac. That's jock itch."), Peter was going to lose his shit. _How_ is the public school system so useless at sex ed? Then they wonder why they have high pregnancy and STD rates. Hmm, a possible connection? Christ. So Peter makes a trip to the local Planned Parenthood to pick up all the pamphlets that he can carry and then makes a trip to the local adult store. Who else is going to teach the puppies? Derek? Please. His nephew couldn't even answer if Erica's birth control would be effective or not as a werewolf (spoiler alert, it isn't). 

The pack is lounging in the living room when Peter arrives. He slams the loft door closed behind him, making everyone jump. Derek has a pack meeting planned, but with no threats on the horizon, it will probably just devolve into a movie night. Peter's talk is much more important. He walks in front of the couch and turns off the TV, much to everyone's dismay.

"Dude, what the hell?" Stiles asks.

Peter glares at all of them, the huge sex shop bag still in his hands.

"It's come to my attention that your public school education is severely lacking in many departments, but specifically in sexual education," Peter says, sending Erica and Isaac pointed looks. Erica just shrugs, but Isaac blushes bright red. "I'm here to remedy that because herpes is for life, kids."

"Okay, Uncle Bad Touch," Stiles says. "Not that we don't appreciate it, but I don't think - "

"Do any of you know if werewolves can carry STDs?" Peter asks. "How about how pregnancy works in wolves? Do you know anything about the different types of condoms?" Silence. "That's what I thought."

"Peter," Derek says, rubbing his eyes. 

"Do you want to be babysitting when the pack is full of ten children because your betas don't know how to put a condom on?" Peter asks.

Derek grimaces. With a long suffering sigh, he says, "Fine."

Scott looks over at him, betrayed. "What?"

"Do you want to be stretched beyond your capacity? Get a sex injury? Know your limits. Don't come crying to me, you little shits," Peter says.

"All right kiddies, strap in, Peter's ready to sex talk us," Stiles mutters.

"I think you're thinking of a strap on, Stiles," Peter says. "And believe me, we will cover that."

Stiles huffs, but he can't hide the hint of arousal permeating his scent. In fact, low level lust is swirling throughout the room. Ah to be young and get turned out by the mere mention of sex. Lydia is reading her book, having not looked up at all during Peter's speech, but he has no doubt that she's the only one in the room that has any idea of what she's doing, so he lets it slide. Boyd and Erica are sitting on one love seat and Erica looks like she's actually excited. Boyd is hard to read, but he doesn't seem adverse to the idea. Isaac and Allison are squished on the couch next to Kira and Scott (and isn't that awkward after their breakup?). Stiles and Derek take the other two chairs. Derek looks resigned and Stiles looks annoyed, but Peter knows better.

"We're starting with condoms," Peter says, reaching into the bag.

"We did that!" Scott says. "We put the condoms on the banana!"

Peter rolls his eyes.

"Did you discuss the different kinds of condoms?" Peter asks.

"...Different kinds?"

It's physically hurting him not to sigh.

"Yes. There is the standard latex, then for people with latex sensitivity, there are alternative options such as lamb skin, polyurethane, and polyisoprene. Many people prefer these actually, they are thinner and conduct heat better and that tends to increase pleasure," Peter says.

"We're going to wear the skin of a lamb?" Isaac asks, horrified.

"It's actually from the intestine," Peter says. "Lamb skin is more porous though, so it isn't as effective against STDs as latex, polyurethane, and polyisoprene."

"Aren't female condoms also a thing?" Kira asks timidly, like she isn't sure if she's allowed to ask questions.

"They are," Peter says. "A lot of them are made of polyurethane, but some are latex. They don't work as well as male condoms for prevention of pregnancy and STDs. Don't use them with male condoms together and _never_ wear two condoms. The material will rub and tear."

"Use condoms and dental dams for oral," Lydia adds, almost offhanded. "You can catch STDs during oral sex too, not just during penetration."

"Speaking of STDs. You idiots that are werewolves can't catch STDs, but you can carry them and pass them on to others. A nice little quirk in our biology," Peter says. The wolves in the room all look horrified. "Kira, to be frank, I have no idea about kitsune biology and unless you feel like asking your mother, I'd say treat yourself like a human and be as careful as possible."

Peter reaches into his bag and pulls out a handful of boxes of condoms. Not the little packets, but boxes of 24. He throws a box at each person. "Each box has a mix of polyurethane, polyisoprene, and lamb skin." Peter reaches back in the bag and throws a box of latex condoms at them each as well. The pack looks stunned.

"You should be tested for STDs every six months, or after every new partner," Peter says.

"Um, blood tests are expensive, dude," Stiles says.

"Derek will happily foot the bill," Peter says. 

All eyes turn to Derek. He shrugs and says, "It's for your health, sure."

"We actually all just got tested," Allison says sheepishly. 

"All of you?" Peter says doubtfully.

"Scott's mom ran blood work on all of us. She wanted to see if anything showed up weird because of them being werewolves and she offered STD testing too," Allison says.

"Good enough. Ovulation!" Peter moves on. "When a person with a uterus is ovulating, that is when it is possible for them to get pregnant. You are not safe just because you're on your period. Sperm can live inside you for two to five days, so if you have sex toward the end of your period and ovulate early, it's possible to get pregnant."

"WHAT?" Erica says. Allison's eyes are wide, as are Kira's. "That's bullshit!"

"It's the truth," Peter says. He grabs some of the Planned Parenthood pamphlets and passes them around.

"Oh my god," Allison says, letting her head thunk against the back of the couch. "This is not how I thought I would be spending my night."

"Foreskin," Peter says. Derek chokes on his drink of water. "As far as circumcision, goes, werewolves don't circumcise their children. The foreskin would grow right back, which is fine because in this day and age unless you're doing it for religious reasons, it's easy to manage being uncircumcised, just clean yourselves, for the love of god."

Oh, now that's interesting. Peter inhales the spike of arousal in the room from the mention of uncircumcised cocks.

"Next. Do not douche. Your vagina has it's own bacteria and is self-cleaning. Douching throws your pH off and can actually cause problems."

"Did you know that?" Peter hears Kira whisper to Allison, her eyes wide. Allison shakes her head.

"Why does Peter know more about vaginas than we do?"

"Because the public school system is failing you," Peter says. "Please tell me at least some of you know about the different kinds of sexualities and orientations."

Surprisingly, it's Boyd who answers.

"Heterosexual, homosexual, bisexual, demisexual, pansexual, and asexual," Boyd says in his deep voice. A few pack members look over at him in surprise. "What?"

"Nothing," Isaac says. "Uh, what's asexual? And dem-demisexual?"

"Asexuality is the lack of sexual attraction to others," Peter says. "Demisexuality is when you don't feel sexual attraction unless you have an emotional bond with the person."

"Oh," Isaac says, looking a bit awed. "I didn't know demisexual was a thing. That...explains a lot, actually."

Peter absolutely isn't thrilled that someone is getting something out of this, nope, not at all.

"Asexuality is a spectrum," Peter says. "Some asexuals are sex-repulsed. Some enjoy sex. Some will have sex for their partner, but don't care about it either way. Here." 

Peter opens his bag again and pulls out more pamphlets, this time on sexualities.

"Aromantic?" Scott asks.

"The lack of romantic attraction," Peter supplies.

"Oh," Isaac says. "That's...that's a thing?"

"It doesn't mean that you can't have sexual relationships or even intimate friendships," Peter says, treading carefully. "It just means that romantic attraction isn't something you feel."

"Oh..."

"I have a question, Peter," Stiles says, trying to hold an air of innocence. Peter doesn't believe it for one second. "Where exactly is the prostate?"

"Would you like a practical demonstration, Stiles?" Peter asks.

The low level or arousal that's been permeating the room suddenly jumps, and not just from Stiles. The room is swimming in hormones, at least every pack member squirming a bit in their seat or, like Erica, all but rocking against the couch cushion under her. Peter smirks. The charged atmosphere is perfect for his next topic.

"Masturbation," Peter says. There's an audible hitch in Erica's breath, and the tension in the room ratchets up a notch. "Stiles, would you give me a hand?"

"If I do that, then it'll be a handjob," Stiles jokes, but his pupils are blown wide.

"It's not an offer I'd turn down," Peter says easily, making Stiles blush. "But no, I merely need to use your body as an example, so to speak."

Stiles raises his chin defiantly, as if expecting Peter to be joking. When Peter just raises an eyebrow, Stiles says, "Fine." He moves to stand next to Peter, who has him face the pack.

"May I touch you?" Peter asks. Stiles nods. "That is very, very important. No one has the right to your body without your consent. If anyone tries, I encourage bodily injury. If you can't provide that, I am happy to oblige in breaking legs."

Stiles stands very still, his breath a little fast as Peter comes up behind him. 

"Pleasuring yourself," Peter says, close enough that he can feel Stiles shiver, "is one of the most enjoyable things in this world. You can learn your body, experiment, find what exactly makes your toes curl."

Peter runs his hand up Stiles arm to rest his hand on Stiles' chest. He brushes his fingertip over Stiles' nipple, drawing a gasp. 

"There are a few major erogenous zones, though they vary by person. Many have sensitive nipples," Peter says, gently squeezing Stiles' nipple again. "Another is the neck." Peter runs his nose up Stiles' neck before flicking out his tongue to taste him. He sets his teeth lightly against Stiles' skin, making him moan.

"How, um," Kira asks, clearing her throat. "How does that work with wolves? The whole dominance thing?"

"It's hot," Erica answers. She's rocking a bit more steadily against her seat now, one hand on Boyd's thigh. "It's so hot, baring you neck and having someone bite down and claim you."

"Or to be able to suck your temporary mark into their skin and feel and smell the way they react to you," Boyd says. He sets his hand on Erica's thigh, tracing the inseam of her jeans.

"Oh," Kira says. Her pretty face is flushed and she's clenching her thighs tightly together.

"It depends on you and your partner's dynamic," Peter says. His arm is wrapped around Stiles' front, pressing fingers against the spot he'd bitten on his neck. He tilts Stiles' face up and to the side to meet his eyes. "For instance, Stiles has a beautiful submissive streak in him and loves this, am I right?"

"Yeah," Stiles breathes. 

"I thought so," Peter says. 

He moves slowly, giving Stiles plenty of time to move away, and presses their lips together. Stiles immediately opens his mouth and lets Peter deepen the kiss, moaning into the older man's mouth. When Peter pulls away, Stiles looks vaguely dazed. Everyone's watching raptly, even Scott with the front of his pants looking a little tight. 

"The lips," Peter says, brushing his finger across Stiles' lips, "are another erogenous zone for many. As are the ears." Peter nips at Stiles' ear to punctuate the point.

"Then of course we have the obvious, the penis, testicles," Peter says, brushing his hand down the bulge in Stiles' pants. Stiles whines, pushing into the touch. "The prostate is about the size of a walnut inside of the anus, toward the front of your body. If you insert your finger, usually to about the second knuckle and crook it, you should be able to locate it. Now sweetheart, shall we give them a practical demonstration?"

"W-what?" Stiles stutters. 

"You did ask where the prostate is," Peter reminds him, nosing at his throat. "And really, how will they learn without seeing?"

Peter thinks he may have pushed too far. Stiles is biting his lip, but his eyes fly to Erica as she lets out a moan. She's given up all pretense and is pressing her hand against the crotch of her jeans, staring at Peter and Stiles with barely contained lust. Boyd's arm is around her shoulder, his hand caressing her breast. He's also looking Stiles and Peter almost hungrily.

A glance around the room shows everyone else in a very similar state. Kira's rhythmically squeezing her thighs together, her mouth a thin line. One her left, Scott is shifting, trying to accommodate his growing erection and on her right, Allison is sitting very still, but her eyes are locked forward and she reeks of desire. Isaac has a hand resting on his pants, right over his cock. Lydia, who'd taken Stiles' chair next to Derek, has her thighs slightly parted and is leaning forward so that her weight is pushing her clit against the seat of the chair. Next to her, Derek isn't even bothering to hide how affected he is. He's looking at all the pack around him, his lips parted and jeans obscenely tight over his erection. 

Stiles shudders and says, "Okay."

"We'll have to go over kinks as well," Peter says, reaching his arms around Stiles to undo the button of his pants. "It seems our little human here has a thing for exhibitionism, which is when one gets pleasure from performing sexual acts in front of others. The term for the rest of you is voyeurs. Voyeurism is getting off on watching others perform sexual acts."

"Can we be both," Erica asks, voice breathy. Boyd is pinching her nipple through her shirt and she's grinding against her hand. 

Peter smirks. "Absolutely, my dear," he says. 

Peter unzips Stiles' jeans and lets them fall to the floor. He hooks his thumbs in Stiles' boxers and eases them down his hips, exposing his hard cock to the room and everyone's gaze. Stiles kicks off his shoes and socks to step out of his pants. He doesn't even hesitate before stripping out of his t-shirt too, standing naked and beautiful for the pack to see. Peter nudges Stiles forward to the solid wood coffee table.

"Climb up, sweetheart. Let's show everyone your pretty ass," Peter says. Stiles blushes but complies, situating himself on all fours, his ass facing the room. Peter runs a calming hand down his back while reaching into the bag with his other. "Lube," Peter says, pulling out two bottles. "Don't use KY, it had parabens and plenty of things you don't want in your body. Sliquid and Slippery Stuff are two brands that are much better."

Peter flicks open the cap of one of the bottles and pours a bit onto his fingers. Erica bites her lip, grinding faster against her hand. 

"This is silicone-based lube. It lasts longer than water-based, which absorbs easily as we are also water-based. If it spills, water-based in easier to clean up whereas silicone is likely to stain sheets. When doing anything with the ass, silicone lube is best. Unless you're using silicone toys. Never use silicone lube and silicone toys together. They bond together and melt your toy," Peter says. Stiles shivers under his hand. "Don't worry little one, I do have toys."

Peter spreads Stiles' ass, exposing his hole to the room. "Normally you want to clean yourself out before any ass play. Plenty of people use a bulb syringe used for cleaning the ears to insert a small amount of water to clean themselves out beforehand. Since Stiles here hasn't, I'll use a glove."

"I did," Stiles says. 

"Oh you did?" Peter says, sounding delighted. "And why is that?"

"I was going to...play with myself, but then Derek called a meeting," Stiles mutters.

"Excellent," Peter says. He rubs the lube between his fingers and dips down to circle Stiles' rim. Stiles' breath hitches and Peter chuckles. "Some, like Stiles, have a very sensitive rim and get pleasure for this." Peter slides his finger inside of Stiles and crooks it slightly, easily finding Stiles' prostate. Stiles gasps, his cock jerking between his legs. "Ah, there we are. The prostate is essentially the male gspot. Some can even come just from prostate massage."

Stiles whines as Peter continues, pressing rhythmically against Stiles' prostate. Stiles rocks back into the touch, trying to get more of Peter's finger inside of him. Looking over, Peter sees that Erica seems to have said fuck it. Her jeans are open and her hand is inside, rubbing circles around her clit. Her eyes are focused on where Peter's finger is disappearing into Stiles. Peter hums and adds another finger.

"Fuck," Stiles groans. 

"As Erica seems happy to show us, the clitoris is the main erogenous zone for those with vaginas," Peter says. Erica doesn't need more of and invitation than that. She shimmies out of her jeans and spreads her legs wide, exposing her glorious wet cunt. "The little bundle of nerves swells and gets hard when you're aroused. Your labia also swells, which is why some women enjoy the feeling of pussy pumps. The clitoral nerves run in a horseshoe shape down each side of the vaginal opening, so be sure to play and find what you like best."

Boyd reaches between Erica's legs and circles around her clit, careful to not make direct contact. He dips down, gathering the wetness seeping out of her and rubs it over her clit. Erica bucks into the touch, loudly moaning as Boyd gently works her. 

"The female gspot is inside the vagina. Slip a finger in and crook it and you should feel it," Peter says, never stopping his assault on Stiles' prostate. "People will tell you it's a myth. They used to say the same about female orgasms."

Boyd slips a thick finger into Erica, who lets out a breathy sigh. He tries, but seems to have trouble finding it. Erica's undulating her hips against his hand, trying to help, but it doesn't work.

"For fuck's sake," Lydia says. 

She strides across the room and kneels between Erica's legs. Her short skirt rides up, showing off her shapely ass and black thong. She looks to Erica and Boyd for permission. They both nod enthusiastically, so Lydia reaches out a slips a finger in next to Boyd's.

"Follow what I do," Lydia says. 

Lydia crooks her finger up, Boyd copying her and Erica cries out. She covers her mouth with her hand but Boyd pulls it away.

"We want to hear you," he murmurs.

Erica's gasping and whining under their touch, her thighs quivering. Her noises are beautiful to Peter's ears, as are the loud squelching noises coming from her soaked cunt. 

"Some women can squirt when they come with their gspot being played with," Peter says.

"I think she can," Lydia purrs, using her free hand to circle Erica's clit. Boyd has Erica's shirt and bra pushed up and is sucking on her nipple. "I think she wants to come for us," Lydia says.

Erica comes when Boyd bites at her breast, juices gushing out of her pussy. Lydia and Boyd don't pull away, keeping their hands where they are, prolonging her orgasm as much as possible. 

Stiles tightens around Peter's fingers, his eyes focused on where Lydia and Boyd are taking Erica apart. Peter sweeps a hand up Stiles' back before pulling his fingers free. Stiles whines in protest.

"Just getting a toy for you, sweetheart," Peter soothes, pressing a kiss to Stiles' shoulder. 

While Peter rummages through his bag, he can still see Erica, Lydia, and Boyd on the couch. Lydia has unzipped Boyd's pants and looks up at him hungrily. Peter smiles as Erica's tearing open a condom package and sliding one down Boyd's thick dick. Lydia smirks and sucks down Boyd's cock. 

Peter comes up from the bag with a hard plastic prostate massager. He covers it in the lube before positioning it at Stiles' entrance.

"Ready?" Peter asks. At Stiles' nod, Peter nudges in the toy. Stiles groans in pleasure. Only half the pack is paying attention, the rest are watching Lydia enthusiastically blow Boyd. "This is a non-silicone prostate massager, so you can use it with silicone lube. It sits tight against the prostate." Peter nudges it and Stiles shouts. "And this one? This one has a vibrator."

"What?" Stiles gasps. 

Peter clicks the button on the back and the toy inside Stiles buzzes to life. Stiles groans, hanging his head between his shoulder blades. Peter hums and nudges the toy again. Stiles' entire body is shaking, the muscles in his thighs clenching as he tries to stay in place. Kira's looking awed, on the edge of her seat, her thighs still clamped tightly together. When she notices Peter looking at her, she blushes, but doesn't turn away.

"Sweetheart," Peter says to Stiles, running a hand over the boy's ass. "Is it okay if Kira comes and touches?"

"What?" Kira asks.

"Yes," Stiles moans.

"You don't have to," Peter tells Kira. "But I can tell you're curious."

Kira stands and slowly makes her way over until she's standing behind Stiles. 

"Can I?" she asks.

"Please," Stiles mewls, right on the cusp. 

Kira twists the prostate massager curiously, making it skirt around Stiles' prostate. Stiles gasps in response, pushing back a bit.

"He likes it," Peter says. "Go ahead, experiment."

Kira tugs the prostate massager out a bit just to let is sink back into Stiles and nudge up again his prostate. She giggles at the noise Stiles lets out. With delicate fingers, she starts fucking it into him, gently enough that it's almost enough to get him to orgasm, but just a little shy. She seems to love watching how Stiles' cock jumps when she hits a particularly good spot and Peter thinks he sees wonderful potential in her. Without warning, Kira presses it against Stiles' prostate, pushing against it relentlessly. Stiles keens, his breaths coming shorter and shorter.

"Are you going to come, sweetheart?" Peter croons.

"Yes, yes, please," Stiles groans. 

"Go ahead, show Kira how well you can come untouched," Peter says.

Peter leans over and twists at Stiles' nipple as Kira continues her torture, and Stiles absolutely wails, coming without anything touching his cock, spilling his seed all over the table. Peter lets him ride through it for a few moments before taking Kira's hand and having her draw out the massager. 

"Too much after coming can sometimes be painful," he tells her. 

Kira just nods, staring fascinated at Stiles' still twitching cock. She backs up, aiming to take her seat again, but Derek reaches out a hand to her. She looks at him curiously for a moment, but he looks nothing but calm and sure. She takes his hand and Derek draws her forward. He settles her in his lap, facing the room but sitting so one of his thighs is right between her legs, pressing on her center. She whimpers a little as she shifts. Her short skirt is covering her lap, but Peter can smell how she's soaking through her panties, how Derek's jeans are getting damp from her.

Peter helps a shaky Stiles off the coffee table and leads him back to his chair. Stiles sits back, completely uncaring of his nudity, and sets his eyes on Lydia, Erica, and Boyd. Erica is still facing the room but shifting to Boyd's lap and sliding onto his thick cock. Lydia stands over them and pulls off Erica's shirt and bra, exposing the blonde completely. Erica's breasts and pale and beautiful, her pink nipples hard. Lydia, still completely dressed, if you can say that with her skirt halfway up her ass, stands between Boyd's legs, twisting and playing with Erica's nipples. Boyd seems completely content to have Erica on him, happy with a warm body for his cock.

Derek's hands are on Kira's waist, keeping her steady as she rocks against his thigh. Her eyes are closed but her lips are parted. She's making little breathy noises as she seeks her pleasure.

"That's it," Derek murmurs. "Take what you need."

Tremors go through Kira and her scent turns purely sweet as she comes, soaking the thigh of Derek's jeans with her release. She throws her head back onto Derek's shoulder, her body shaking as she comes down. He wraps his arms around her middle and nuzzles at her neck.

Scott clears his throat and really, Peter is surprised he hasn't said anything sooner.

"Um, I'm not so good at...at eating a girl out," he says with a blush. "Any, uh, tips?"

"This, I believe, is an area of expertise for Derek. And I think that he actually would be better at showing you than telling you," Peter says.

Derek whispers to Kira, asking if she'd like him to go down on her. She nods immediately. Derek smiles and gives her a light kiss before lifting her off of him. He tosses the pillows from the chair onto the ground so she can lie down comfortably and be a little propped up. Derek runs his hands up the inside of her legs and spreads her thighs. She blushes a little when he unzips her skirt at the side and tosses it to the side. 

"I'm clean," Derek says.

"Me too," Kira says. "I got tested a month ago and haven't been with anyone."

"Peter has dental dams if you want me to use one," Derek says.

Kira looks up at Peter, as if asking his permission.

"If you and your partner are both clean and you trust them, it's your decision. Just know that many people in the world aren't as trustworthy or truthful as Derek," Peter says.

Kira nods and turns back to Derek to say, "Don't use one."

Derek smiles and kisses the inside of Kira's thigh before nosing at her slit. She's already wet, nearly soaked thanks to her earlier orgasm, but that just seems to spur Derek on more. He licks up her labia, teasing her folds with his tongue and nibbling with his teeth. Kira gasps and twists a hand in his hair, eyes sliding closed.

"Derek enjoys what he's doing," Peter says. Scott, Allison, and Isaac are on their couch, completely immersed in Derek and Kira. Stiles is still in his chair, alternating between watching them and watching Erica bounce on Boyd's cock with Lydia kneeling between Boyd's legs, playing with Erica's dripping pussy. "Make sure your partner knows you enjoy it. Don't make faces at the taste or smell. This is a gift. All those little twitches and moans, how she pulls you closer when she's close, her thighs around your head and how her skin heats up when she's close. Enjoy what you're given."

Kira's breath catches and Derek flicks his tongue over her clit before massaging it with the flat of his tongue. He doesn't stay in one place to for too long, sometimes focusing on her clit, other times dipping down to plunge his tongue into her hole, chasing the taste of her. Derek spreads her thighs wider, resting them over his shoulders so he can get a better angle. Kira muffles a shout into her hand and Derek surfaces momentarily.

"Let me hear you," he rumbles before going back to devouring her.

Kira whines high in her throat and reaches down, clutching at Derek's hand where it's gripping her thigh. He wraps his fingers around hers.

"Read your partner," Peter says. "Read what her body is telling you. Don't assume because something worked for one person, it will work for another."

Scott's apparently done watching. He turns to Allison and kisses her hard. On her other side, Isaac is unbuttoning her shirt and unhooking her bra. They're hurried where Derek and Kira are slowly enjoying themselves, like the three of them aren't sure they'll be able to do this again. (Peter has seen them interact. They will.)

"What about you?" Stiles asks, tearing Peter's eyes away from where Scott is just getting his mouth between Allison's legs.

"Me?" Peter asks.

Stiles smirks and drops to his knees in front of Peter. He nuzzles against the very obvious bulge in Peter's pants.

"You," Stiles says. "What is it you want?"

"Whatever you'll give me," Peter says honestly. Stiles grins.

What Stiles gives him is his mouth. Peter takes Stiles' chair and Stiles sucks and licks at Peter's dick, deepthroating in a way Peter hadn't even suspected he knew how. Over Stiles' head, Lydia is now on all fours, Boyd fucking into her from behind while Erica sucks on her nipples. Scott's on his back, Allison astride him, while Isaac preps her ass for himself. Kira is shaking apart beneath Derek, who has two fingers in her, crooking against her gspot while he sucks on her clit. Peter groans and closes his eyes, letting the heat of Stiles' mouth take over him. He'll make suggestions, a little slower, a little harder, there you go, but mostly he lets Stiles learn, and learn he does. Stiles pulls off suddenly, making Peter open his eyes.

"How about you fuck me?" Stiles asks, a smirk and a challenge on his face. 

Peter growls. He stands and bends the boy over the coffee table. He takes his time opening Stiles up, adding fingers slowly before rolling on a fresh condom and pressing into Stiles. On the floor next to them, Kira is now in Derek's lap, her little cunt swallowing Derek's cock. Her arms are wrapped around his neck and they kiss deeply while moving against each other. Kira grinds down onto him while he gives her little thrusts. It's the disgustingly slow, nasty sex that makes you get lost in your partner. The kind where you sweat and groan while twisting around your partner the whole time. It's writhing together and when Kira comes again, she shudders apart in Derek arms and he kisses her through it, following soon behind her.

Allison is sandwiched between Scott and Isaac, each having taken one of her holes. Peter makes Stiles watch them as he's fucking into him. He has him watch Allison's lithe, muscled body while the two wolves slam into her, Isaac with his hand between her legs to play with her clit while Scott sucks at her nipples. They're careful of their wolf strength, not hurting her, but making sure that she feels it. Stiles has to close his eyes, Peter's thinks he's too overwhelmed by what he's seeing to keep from coming. When Peter feels himself getting close, he reaches between their bodies to Stiles' perineum.

"Did you know you can externally stimulate the prostate too? If you press right...here," Peter says, pressing. 

Stiles shouts Peter's name as he comes, his ass clenching down around Peter. Peter manages a few more thrusts before spilling into the condom. Peter hates to pull out, but he knows Stiles will be getting uncomfortable soon. He disposes of the used condom before he collapses into the empty arm chair and pulls Stiles down with him, cradling the nude boy in his lap. Allison is lying spent between Isaac and Scott on one of the couches, all three of them completely exhausted. Lydia is snuggled between Boyd and Erica on the other couch, their limbs all wrapped together. Erica and Lydia are trading occasional kisses. Derek and Kira are lying on the ground, Derek wrapped around Kira like he can shield her from the world.

"Did we all use condoms?" Allison calls out.

A chorus of 'yes' and 'yeah' fills the room.

"Good," Peter calls back.

Maybe he'll go deeper into fetishes with them next time

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [ tumblr ](http://www.hotpinklizard.tumblr.com) or my [ main blog](http://www.femmmefatalist.tumblr.com).


End file.
